pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 13
|episode_no = 13 |episode_length = 15:17 |upload_date = January 13, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icySbDznQZE |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Episode Summary PBG and McJones run past a zombie pigman, seeing that they are no longer aggroed from earlier. PBG attacks a blaze but accidentally hits a baby pigman, who attacks him. PBG heals himself up while McJones kills another blaze. The two climb up the stairs and PBG gets attacked by a blaze on the way. The two reach a dead end and PBG decides to mine the nether quartz for experience and accidentally hits McJones with his pickaxe. The two continue mining nether quartz and run across another dead end. PBG comments that the entire passageway can't be a dead end but Todd says in editing that it was. Meanwhile, Jeff, Ray, and Dean stand around the spawner to hunt blazes. Jeff checks to make sure the zombie pigmen aren't agrooed on them when a blaze spawns on top of Ray, causing a large amount of damage. Jeff decides that they're probably good on the blaze rods, but the group kills a few more blazes just to be sure. Jeff walls off the spawner and the three decide to start searching for nether wart on their own. They are attacked by a wither skeleton while climbing up the stairs and Jeff is hit by the wither status aliment. The group finds the torches that PBG and McJones placed on the upper floor and decide to turn around and go the other way. The three start digging through the netherrack to find nether wart while Jeff makes the three of them new pickaxes. Suddenly, Ray breaks a block that spills a pool of lava into the hallway. Jeff and Ray run back from the lava but Dean ends up trapped in the middle of the lava pool. Jeff and Ray watch helplessly as Dean burns to death, with Ray frantically apologizing for accidentally killing him. Todd edits in Dean's dead portrait with the word "OOPS" on top of it. McJones comments that they haven't seen any death messages from the other team yet. The two continue through the nether fortress when Dean's death message appears. The two run back to where the others were, to try to help them if they're in. The two groups and Jeff and Ray explain to the others how Dean dies. PBG comments that digging in the nether is generally a bad idea. PBG and McJones express how bad they feel for not be around when Dean died. McJones takes the blaze rods from the chest and the group reaches the end of the fortress without finding any nether wart. The four leave the nether fortress and start looking for a new one. Guest Feature PeanutButterGamer: THAT guy SpaceHamster: Is PBn'Jeff Quotes Trivia * If the team had not split up, it is likely that Dean would not have died, since both PBG and McJones died from digging into lava in the Nether in , and therefore know from experience that it is not a good idea to dig into the walls of the Nether.